


The Dad I wish For

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [73]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^This poem was inspire by the song Father by Psy





	The Dad I wish For

The Dad I wish for   
Remembering here the good times   
Cherish memories   
Before everything   
Tremble down   
Destroyed   
The picture   
Down to flames   
Dust the ashes   
Away   
Like my memories   
Turn to ashes   
I never knew   
That dark cold   
Little secret   
Before discovering it   
Right before my eyes  
Protection   
To keep harm   
Away   
Was broken   
I had to wittiness  
Anger   
Change behavior   
Trigger a memory   
My body spoke   
For me   
I stood up   
For myself   
No one their   
To teach me   
A single thing   
The father I looked up to   
Was gone   
The one in   
Family picture   
Left out   
Discover   
So much   
My child cries   
Yell out   
“Where is my father?!”   
Crush my heart   
That father   
Something else   
It change my view   
It isn’t my dad   
A different person   
Where is my father?  
I wish for my dad   
To be a dad   
The Dad I Wish For


End file.
